A Secret
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have a bit of a moment :  - Very Slashly!


**Disclaimer; I don't own Arthur or Merlin as much as I may want to ;0)**

**Plot; Merlin and Arthur share some **_**secrets**_

**Characters; Merlin, Arthur (Tiny bit of Gaius). **

**Warnings; Heavy Slash, Swearing, Sexual hints. **

"Rise and shine" Merlin said opening. Arthur's curtains and hearing the regular groggily groan from Arthur.

"Why are you so cheery?"

"The suns out and no one's injured, dead or plotting against you I call that a success" Merlin smiled a cheery smile and looked at Arthur who was sitting half naked in bed rubbing his eyes, he grunted as Merlin began getting Arthurs clothes together

"Have you ever felt like your keeping a secret?" Merlin snorted a laugh and nodded

"Everyday" he laughed again and looked at Arthur then cleared his throat "Why signer?" Arthur rolled his eyes and lent back onto his pillow

"I just feel I'm keeping a secret"

"About?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it Merlin" he smiled slightly as Merlin put his clothes on the foot of Arthur's bed

"So why did you bring it up?"

"Eh, fine I have feelings for someone"

"Everyone knows you like Gwen" Merlin joked running his hand around the end of the bed

"Not Gwen, it's someone I shouldn't like AT all"

"The king? Morgana?"

"No, no you"

"Oh is it Gaius, wait what?"

"Eh, yeah" he cleared his throat and looked at Merlin who had probably the smallest smile on his face

"Me?"

"Yeah, umm yeah" Arthur looked down in discomfort as Merlin leant on the bed

"Good"

"Huh?"

"Because I have feelings for you to"

"Merlin?"

"What you can like me but I'm not allowed to like you - and sire I think you'd better get dressed" Arthur nodded and stood up,

Then stopped dead in his tracks

"Why bother, they'll be back off in a minute" Merlin looked at him as Arthur stepped towards him - fully naked- and grabbed Merlin's waist,

Merlin felt himself blush as Arthur invaded his personal space, Arthur cupped Merlin's chin in his hand and kissed him softly, then again with allot more force and passion.

Merlin's cheeks were now bright red as Arthur pushed him onto the bed.

"I've wanted to do this since I met you" Merlin looked at him as Arthur began removing Merlin's clothing.

He kissed him again as he completed the task of getting Merlin naked, Arthur smiled his smiled as he turned Merlin over and inserted himself into Merlin's backside.

...

They both breathed deeply next to each other in the bed as Arthur turned to face Merlin

"So what was your secret?" Merlin shook his head and messed with his hands "I've told and showed you mine it's your turn" Merlin sighed and looked at him

"Please don't tell or kill me" he looked pleadingly at a confused Arthur "I'm, I'm a sorcerer" he cleared his throat as Arthurs eyes widened

"No really!"

"No really" Arthur gasped lightly and looked around Merlin

"Prove it" Merlin sat up and murmured a spell and just like that Arthurs clothes came to him. Arthur gasped again then smiled at Merlin

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all" Arthur smiled and leant into Merlin and kissed him as he heard his father's voice echo around the castle. "We'd better get moving" Merlin nodded and sighed a breath of relief as they both began getting clothed.

...

"Your cheery today" Gaius said as Merlin almost skipped into the room

"Am I. Hadn't noticed" Merlin began humming a tune as Gaius looked straight at him

"What have you done?"

"Nothing, nothing" Gaius didn't believe him for a second

"Merlin!"

"Fine, fine I, I slept with Arthur"

"You slept with the prince of Camelot. Another man!" Merlin nodded and sat down

"I also told him I was magic"

"Merlin!" Gaius looked at him as Arthur came into the room

"Um, Gaius can I talk alone with Merlin please?" Arthur asked him as Merlin grinned, Gaius nodded and left the room - but that didn't stop him pressing his ear up against the door -

"So Merlin this morning?"

"Yeah, umm sorry"

"What about it was fun" Arthur laughed at Merlin's relived face then looked at him seriously "But you said you were a sorcerer" Merlin nodded and looked down "So what can you do?" Merlin smiled lightly and with one glance at Arthur made his belt come undone and Arthurs pants fall down, Merlin began giggling as Arthur looked down "Oh right well" he looked up and stepped out his pants and walked towards Merlin grabbed him into an embrace and kissed him, long, hard and passionately.


End file.
